Canal J
Canal J is a French television network dedicated to children's programming. It is available through digital terrestrial television service 'TNT' and is aimed at children aged between 4 and 16 years old. History Created on 23 December 1985 at the initiative of the French corporation Hachette, Canal J was first broadcast on the cable network of Cergy-Pontoise. With 300 households subscribing on that first day, the channel broadcasts mostly cartoons for 3–13 year-old children by video cassettes headend. The program schedule is composed of modules of two hours multicast. From January 1988, Canal J is exploited in a new company formed around of Europe 1 Communication and the three cable operators Communication and Development, Lyonnaise Communications and overall image. As a part of this new structure, Canal J was the first chain to open in 1988, to all cable systems for cable and community antenna through the satellite system Telecom 1C. Now that it was available everywhere in France, the chain went from 50,000 to 100,000 subscribers and then began its cable subscription growth. By the end of 1989, it had 160,000 subscribers and gained more than 300 000 subscribers the following year. The abandonment of the project cost terrestrial broadcasting by subscription (Paris + twenty-two cities in France) and DTH satellite TDF 1 allowed it to launch an ambitious strategy of investment in original programming, during which it started to produce and co-produce programs (Cashew, the intrepid, The stories of the Father Castor). Gradually, from cartoons to the benefit of shrinking fiction, films, magazines, documentaries and games. The regular meetings were established, offering programs and widen the range of genres and renew themselves. Canal J continued its subscription growth. During 1991, the number of subscribers increased from 330 000 to 550 000 homes. The launch in November 1992 of CanalSatellite analog (DTH seven channels) allowed Canal J to be received throughout France. In 1993, Canal J created the event on television rebroadcasts daily Island children to older children nostalgic for the years 1974–1982 to find Casimir and Leonardo, and attracting the same an older audience. The channel also broadcasts Spirou (a co-exclusive first broadcast) and ingrown exclusive magazines such as Cine pissed or missing links, enabling it to reach an even wider audience and to pass the one million subscriber mark in 1994. At Christmas 1995, Canal J celebrated ten years and, for the first time, the chain is in financial balance through the 1.5 million subscriber households. Canal J was included in the digital package of CanalSatellite when that launched in 1996, and magazines are broadcast on Canal France International (CFI) from 1 May 1996 in a module of two hours of programming for Canal J for Africa, the Middle East and Asia. In February 1997, the chain launched its website Canalj.net which was awarded in Biarritz that year. The site was completely redesigned on the 1 January 2001 to become the first site editorial and community youth channels for children. Canal J reached 2 million subscribers in January 1998. The chain celebrated fifteen years at Christmas 2000 and with its success (it had 3 million subscribers of families at the time) launched a variation for children under seven, TiJi, which has 1.2 million subscribers families. Canal J is the only kids and teen's channel available on all cable and CanalSatellite bouquets. On 4 April 2001, the channel broadcasts Titeuf exclusive first (co) and ranks third in the channels in terms of audience, irrespective of audience in the barometer MédiaCabSat of August 2001. Canal J premiered Yu-Gi-Oh exclusively, first on 1 April 2002 and Mémomix in March 2003, bringing to eight the number of programs on the air. Canal J's bid was accepted by the CSA for its paid circulation in the open channel on the digital terrestrial television (DTT) and the agreement is signed by the Higher Audiovisual Council (CSA) in May 2003. The channel was received by 3.5 million subscribers and its audiences were rising. Canal J launched two versions: the first devoted exclusively to girls, on cable and CanalSat, the 1st September 2004: Girls TV. The second, 18 November 2005 on television, on the TNT free in partnership with France Televisions: Gulli. In parallel, Canal J arrived on the pay offer of TNT. Following the merger CanalSat / TPS, Canal J, Filles TV and TiJi arrived on GST in the summer of 2007. The chain had 5.5 million subscribing families. Since 27 August 2007, the chain changed its logo from its leaves spiral logo dating from 2000 for a more modern look, created by Gideon. The costs of broadcasting on the DTT were too expensive to be written off by the low number of subscribers, the channel will make its frequency TNT 30 April 2009. Programming Current programming: *''Code Lyoko: Evolution'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Hubert and Takako'''' '' *''Suckers'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''Titeuf'' *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' *''Lanfeust Quest'' *''Power Rangers'' *''Foot 2 Rue Extrême'' *''Digimon Fusion'' *''Pokémon'' *[[The Day My Butt Went Psycho!|''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!]] *[[Grojband|''Grojband]] *''SheZow'' *''Best Sports Ever!'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''Iap Iap sur Canal J'' *''Gormiti'' *''My Robot and Me'' *''Mes tubes en signes'' *''Grisù'' *''Marsupilami'' *''Canal J Style'' *''Saint Seiya Omega'' *''Linkers: Secret codes'' *''Calambur - journal of the video comics pun'' *''Code Lyoko'' Former programming *''The Adventures of Cuddles ND tOOTHY'' *''Andrew the Magic President'' *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''B-Daman Crossfire'' *''Baby Backyardigans'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin'' *''Beyblade Shogun Steel'' *''BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz'' *''BeyWheelz'' *''Big Jump'' *''Bugsted'' *''Canal J Battle Dance'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Dragon Hunters'' *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' *''Clue'' *''Connor Undercover'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Dragon Booster'' *''Dragon Express'' *''Fanta Babies: The Series'' *''Fish'n Chips'' *''Franky Snow'' *''Freefonix'' *''Galaxy Squad'' *''Genie in the House'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''How to be Indie'' *''House of Backyard'' *''I Am Frankie'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Jibber Jabber'' *''Kaijudo'' *''Kangoo Juniors'' *''La Toile Infernale'' *''Life with Boys'' *''Little Battlers Experience'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''Leon'' *''Contraptus'' *''Loonatics'' *''Matt Hatter Chronicles'' *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' *''Legends of Chima'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *''Magic Kids'' *''Max Steel'' *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' *''Mister Maker'' *''Mr. Young'' *''Mix Master'' *''Monster High'' *''Naruto'' *''Nini Patalo'' *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' *''Little Astronaut'' *''Mermaid Melody'' *''Pokémon'' *''Pop's Cool'' *''RE7'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Rudolf'' *''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''Sam Spoiler'' *[[Samantha oups!|''Samantha oups!]] *The Save-Ums!'' *''Siblings'' *''Sinbad Sails Alone'' *''Scan2Go'' *[[Skunk Fu!|''Skunk Fu!]] *[[Space Goofs|''Space Goofs]] *''Spongebob Squarepants'' *''The Super Z'heroes'' *''Skyland'' *''Wizards vs Aliens'' *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''The Amazing Spiez'' *''Spirou and Fantasio'' *[[The Day My Butt Went Psycho!|''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!]] *[[Sidekick (TV series)|''Sidekick]] *''Tai Chi Chasers'' *''Tenkai Knights'' *''R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series'' *''The Owl'' *''Tony and Alberto'' *''Toto'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Trollz'' *''Trop potes'' *''Viva Piñata'' *''Voltron Force'' *''W'' *''Wazup?'' *''Webadonf'' *''Winx Club'' *''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *[[Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] *[[Yu-Gi-Oh! GX|''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX]] *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' *''Zap Jr. High'' *''Zig and Sharko'''' Zig and Sharko 2'' References External links * Canal J's official website Category:Lagardère Active Category:French television networks Category:Children's television networks